S dniom rojdeniya
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'ils l'oubliaient. La première fois qu'il ne sourirait pas ce jour là, la première fois qu'il ne rirait pas ce jour là, la première fois qu'il pleurerait ce jour là. RussiAmerica


**AP & Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, blahblah. Les paroles de chansons sont du magnifique groupe Epica !

Et je suis contente de retrouver , mine de rien... il m'a un peu manqué

* * *

**С днем рождения **

**(S dniom rojdeniya) **

**

* * *

**

_**Compulsive expressions of your social weakness  
Vented on your countless made up enemies **_

_On l'avait oublié_

Le verre s'écrase par terre, un bruit, exactement comme un cri soudain et strident défigure l'atmosphère, les petits éclats du récipient se dispersent partout sur le sol immaculé de la cuisine et le silence retombe, lourd, cruel, insupportable. Il veut le briser, il veut détruire ce vide épouvantable qui l'envahit soudainement. Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la théière rejoint le verre accompagnée d'une dizaine de tasses, de quelques assiettes et enfin, alors que le carrelage n'est plus qu'une effroyable étendue de vaisselle brisée, le miroir aux dorures brillantes s'écrase violemment au sol, achevant son sinistre concert par sept ans de malheur.

Ce si beau carrelage immaculé. Il est souillé.

_On l'avait oublié_

C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'ils l'oubliaient. La première fois qu'il ne sourirait pas ce jour là, la première fois qu'il ne rirait pas ce jour là, la première fois qu'il pleurerait ce jour là. La première fois d'une longue série. Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre ? Combien de fois devra-t-il subir cette maudite journée ? Combien de fois encore se brisera le miroir ?

Le verre craqua sous ses pas, et la porte claqua. Il s'étonna de voir le salon en parfait état, comme au premier jour. Puis il se souvint qu'il l'avait fui dès l'instant où il avait aperçu l'heure à l'horloge antique, postée telle un garde contre le mur. Il avait fui, de peur, de dégoût, de rage, de haine, de rancune, de honte. Peur de s'être trompé, dégoût d'avoir raison, rage; haine contre ces acteurs qui jouaient si bien leur rôle d'amis, de parents, d'amants ! Rancune, enfin, et honte, honte de lui même et d'être si superficiel.

_**We'll never join the games you play  
We won't bleed for all your sins **_

Il n'y a rien de plus cruel au monde que le tic tac inexorable d'une pendule, pire encore que l'eau de la clepsydre, le sable du sablier. Ce rythme artificiel, régulier, éternel, qui semble plus solide que la vie elle-même. Il avait choisi cette horloge pour cette raison précise: elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, et elle faisait énormément de bruit. C'était toujours un silence pesant qui régnait sur son bureau, et il aimait à écouter ce délicieux métronome lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, ou qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ce rythme que beaucoup abhorrait lui redonnait confiance: quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, le pendule vivrait, le pendule s'agiterait dans sa petite cage de verre. Un espoir bien mince, certes, mais il plaçait bien plus d'espérance en ce métronome de fortune qu'en l'humain lui même, quand bien même ce dernier se montrait plus intelligent. Enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'il pensait. Pas vraiment par aigreur, comme la plupart des vieilles nations, ni parce qu'il était misanthrope -il était loin de l'être en vérité- non, simplement par réalisme. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un humain; toutes les immortels l'admettaient. Là où il différait, c'était qu'il n'accordait pas plus d'estime aux Nations. Ne représentaient-ils pas des millions d'humains ? Ils étaient fait d'humains. C'était leur matière première qu'ils méprisaient tant. Et pourtant il y avait des exceptions à tout... les exceptions... elles se cachent toujours là on ne pense pas les trouver...

Il se leva, pris d'une brusque panique. L'exception... on l'attend et on la hait. On l'attend, parce que l'exception redonne espoir. Il l'avait tant cherchée, cette Nation qui serait comme lui. Il avait tant cherché ce double, celui qui le comprendrait, celui qui le rassurerait. « Je suis comme toi ». De tout son coeur, il avait espéré croiser la route de cette Nation fantôme, altruiste, sensible, trop humaine. Méprisable, dangereuse, crainte, haïe, admirée, fuie. Il l'avait cherché ce double, son alter-ego, tellement qu'il en avait perdu l'image exacte. Comment serait-il ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il savait juste qu'il l'aimerait trop, qu'il l'adorerait autant qu'il le haïrait. Son double, il l'avait cherché, et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait rencontré altruiste, sensible mais si peu craint, comme Francis. Il avait rencontré craint, haï et dangereux, mais si peu altruiste, comme Arthur. Il avait rencontré dangereux, admiré mais si peu sensible, comme Kiku.

Il manquait toujours quelque chose.

_Il se sentait incomplet._

La porte claque, quelques feuilles se soulèvent, soumises au brusque courant d'air qui traverse la salle, rapide comme une averse. Et elles retombent, lentement, s'éparpillent partout sur le sol.

Le plancher est souillé lui aussi.

_**First I thought it was a dream but then it smashed into reality  
Beautiful on the outside, decayed deeply within **_

_Il avait encore plu. _

Deux heures durant, et ça lui avait fait beaucoup moins de bien qu'il l'avait espéré. En réalité, ce temps effroyable l'avait complétement épuisé, et c'est tout juste s'il ne s'était pas affalé à terre après la tempête.

_Et cette pluie, impossible de l'arrêter._

Par chance, il était parvenu jusqu'au canapé de cuir noir et s'y était jeté sans aucune discrétion. Ses yeux se rouvrirent une éternité après, quelques minutes seulement en réalité, selon cette maudite horloge. Il étouffa un soupir, et un réflexe soudain le poussa jusqu'au balcon. Instinct. Il voulait s'assurer que la pluie avait cessé.

_Cette pluie insupportable, oh, il espérait qu'elle avait cessé !_

Deux pas, un cri, et le voilà au sol. Une douleur aiguë traversait son corps, sa gorge se tordit, et il ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir pitoyablement avant que son esprit ne le pousse enfin à découvrir la source du mal. Il se tourna sur le côté et ne vit qu'une large tache vermeille. Un morceau de verre reflétait la lumière du soleil.

Il faisait vraiment très beau dehors.

_**I secretly longed for something which had never existed  
Devoted to a body without a soul**_

Et le voilà dehors. Le soleil éclatant le rassurait. C'était peut être enfantin, mais le beau temps le réconfortait. S'il faisait beau, il était indéniablement persuadé que tout se passerait bien. Et que tout allait bien. Partout, pour le mieux. Un peu naïf, mais n'est-ce déjà pas une grande preuve de maturité que de s'en rendre compte ? Il ne s'en souciait plus. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'inquiétait non plus. Ni pourquoi la marée noire de monde semblait si lente, pourquoi la rue le ralentissait, pourquoi allait-il si doucement ? Etait-il pressé ? Etait-il urgent d'y arriver ? Il avait juste un mauvais pressentiment. Qui se fie aux pressentiments ? Les sorcières et les superstitieux; les naïfs et les hésitants. Il refusait d'y croire, il préférait se tromper. Parce que le soleil brillait. Tout allait bien.

Même lorsqu'il passa la porte, qu'il constata avec effroi qu'elle était ouverte et qu'il jeta un oeil à ses nombreux reflets, dispersés partout sur le sol, il ne céda pas à la panique. Il se refusa à y céder, parce qu'il ne la connaissait que trop bien, qu'il la haïssait et qu'il la craignait plus que le froid encore.

Un réflexe: ramasser un morceau de verre, deux, trois, et tout nettoyer. Cette sale habitude, cette manie glauque, de tout vouloir effacer, de tout vouloir gommer, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Oublier.

« Sors de là »

Claquèrent comme un fouet les trois mots insoutenables. Ah ne pourraient-ils pas un jour se saluer comme deux hommes civilisés ? Si ils avaient bien quelque chose en commun, c'était ça, cette façade magnifique, tellement attractive qu'ils étaient bien incapables d'entretenir ce qui se cachait derrière leur masque. Alors leur véritable visage pourrissait lentement. Et un jour ils n'en auraient plus. Ils seraient condamnés à être des masques, à vivre cette existence intolérable d'image artificielle et à assumer la condition si cruelle de rêve, d'illusion que l'on aime à voir se mouvoir sans jamais oser l'approcher.

Ils seraient vraiment seuls, ce jour là.

« J'ai dit, sors de là »

Il sourit, Ivan, à son ennemi que son reflet avait fait tomber en disgrâce. Il sourit, car il était agréable de le voir abattu par un autre que lui. Il sourit, égoïste parmi les braves, il n'avait rien à faire qu'a savourer une victoire qui n'était pas sienne. Une victoire qui n'était pas sienne, donc dénuée de tout sentiment inutile, dénuée du remords, du chagrin, de la pitié. Oh, victoire amère comme je t'aime !

Comme il se détestait.

Venu là pour une chose, spontanément: inquiétude, regret, pressentiment. Et puis, il y avait ce sentiment indélébile, cette haine inexorable comme une cicatrice éternelle sur un corps déjà trop imparfait. Le voyant là, étendu sur son divan trop luxueux, les yeux mi-clos par la rage et la honte, trônant sur un peuple de verre qu'il avait brisé, il le haïssait plus que jamais. Pitoyable roi trop fier, même pour régner sur le royaume de verre, ton royaume, celui que tu crée à chaque colère, chaque déception, chaque remords, tu casses, tu brises, tu anéantis. Tu es la destruction, l'extermination, le chaos.

Comme il le détestait.

Mais quelque part, sa haine était trop forte pour être pure, elle ne pouvait être que la haine, on ne peut haïr jusqu'à la mort, haïr jusqu'à se détruire, il n'y parvenait pas, il compensait, il compensait avec une affection morbide, plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui, cruelle réalité, lui ressemblait un peu trop. Plaisir de le voir souffrir, plaisir masochiste, car il souffrait par procuration. Toujours. C'était une manière glauque de se punir à son tour, il en était à présent pleinement conscient.

Roi de coeur ou roi de pique ? Quelle importance, il avait détruit sa couronne d'or, roi déchu pour un jour, demain il serait là, debout, vaincu mais invincible.

« Fait attention avec le verre »

Oh.

Sous-estimé de nouveau, l'ennemi mortel ? Déjà debout, accroupi devant Ivan, ses yeux bleus brillaient comme des poignards.

« Tu viens de perrrdre, de nouveau. »

Sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais il se refusait à garder le silence devant son visage blafârd et son sourire narquois.

Haussement de sourcil de la part d'Alfred, il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ou il avait oublié, il oubliait bien, aussi.

« Il n'a pas plu dehors. Tu fais pleuvoir. Et le verre ne remplacera jamais l'eau. »

On avait oublié son anniversaire.

Rien de grave.

Rien de triste.

Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti si vide ? Comme une coquille vide, sans rien à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi avait-il tout détruit, brisé, cassé, pourquoi avait-il ôté son joli masque ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas souri naïvement, comme il savait si bien le faire, et pourquoi n'avait-il pas oublié ?

_Pourquoi lui, il parvenait à tout oublier ?_

Un grand silence, après sa colère, un grand silence, si longtemps. Il n'avait pas espéré qu'on arrive, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que l'on passerait le seuil de sa demeure. Il n'avait pas espéré, parce que ce n'était pas un oubli, ils l'avaient puni, lui et son orgueil. Arthur, Francis, combien de fois les avaient-ils blessés ? Il les détestait tant de ne pas être venus, mais quelque part, ne l'avait-il pas espéré, leur petit plan ?

Puisque qu'il savait qu'ils ne viendraient pas..  
Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas sursauté lorsque sa porte avait grincé ?  
Il savait que c'était Ivan qui avait ramassé son peuple de verre.

_Il le savait, parce que c'est lui qu'il attendait_.  
Ivan ne viendrait jamais avec les autres.  
Ivan ne viendrait jamais pour le voir sourire.  
_Il viendrait le voir pleurer._

« **С днем рождения »**

…...

Si il avait eût à choisir un seul anniversaire, pour toujours. C'eût été celui ci.

Le seul qu'il lui avait jamais souhaité.

* * *

Et je le redis.. Joyeux Anniversaire Alfred ! (oui c'était sencé paraitre le 4 juillet, fouettez moi)

N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'adore ça (et en plus je répond aux reviews, si c'est pas merveilleux ça)


End file.
